Two broke Powerpuff Girls
by Slim Shady147
Summary: Buttercup and Bubbles are broke they lost everything will Blossom help them or leave them? Read to find out.


Two broke Powerpuff Girls

At a dinner where good food was cooked there was two servers Buttercup and Bubbles. They had no money to pay rent and if they did not Mojo Jojo would be upset. Bubbles was always nice to the customers while Buttercup would say, "hurry up and order!" the boss Him he does not like that and gives her warnings but she does not listen.

It was a nice sunny Monday morning in the city of Townville; the birds were singing the people of Townville got in their cars going to work. However, the most important was the two broke Powerpuff girls. Bubbles was first to get up she opened her eyes slowly, she sat up and rubbed her big blue eyes she yawned and got out of bed. She put on her fuzzy blue bunny slippers and walked to her shared bathroom. She got in the shower and sang her favorite song 'That should be me' by Justin Bieber. Reason why was she was thinking of her ex-boyfriend Boomer he was getting married in a week. Bubbles felt horrible about the breakup he broke up with her saying she was not much of a challenge. She was listening to Justin Bieber last night crying wondered if she could move on.

She got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her she walked out the bathroom and looked at the clock on the wall it was 7:00 a.m. she better wake up Buttercup she thought. Bubbles walked in her sister bedroom. Buttercup was sleeping peacefully her back hair all over her pillow, she was slightly snoring the sun shined on her face which made her looked like a goddess. Bubbles lightly touched Buttercup's shoulder but she did not move an inch.

"Buttercup get up we have work," Bubbles said still not getting a respond from her sister. Bubbles then yelled "Buttercup get up now!" Buttercup then woke up falling out the bed.

"Gosh Bubbles I up calm down!" She yelled while rubbing her head. Bubbles smiled while still holding her towel around her body. Buttercup walked out the room and got in the shower while Bubbles went in her room to change. She looked in her closet she did not have many clothes but an enough to make her happy.

She decided to wear a white blouse, a black mini-skirt, and white high heels she did her hair that she left down with curls that bounced as she walked. She went in the kitchen to get a water bottle she put it in her cheap blue purse. She waited for sister things never change she still as slow as she was when we was little. We really do not talk to Blossom anymore she rich now and left us poor, she has many businesses we work at her dinner that is called _'Blossom's Place'_. I really do not know how she got so popular one minute we super heroes then next she hit it big while Buttercup and I are left in the dump.

Buttercup finally came out her room she was wearing a green strapless tank top, black shorts, and back high-tops with green skulls at the sides. Her hair was down with flips at the ends her bright green eyes still looked tired. She stayed up with me trying to come up with the rent.

"I am ready now," she said while grabbing her black purse that Blossom gave her four Christmases ago. I grabbed some money for the bus since we do not have a car; Blossom has five cars and did not say if we wanted one. We walked on the door into the rays of the sun we waited at the bus stop. After 5 minutes of waiting the bus finally came it, stop and black smoke came out making us coughed. We got on the bus I gave the man our money then found a seat.

Buttercup had her headphones on listening to her iPod looking out the window; I was staring down at my feet trying not to cry I had to become strong and be bright because Buttercup would kill me if not. The bus had stop we was at front of the dinner the sigh bright with Blossom's name on it even in the sunlight. We got off the bus and walked in the diner it was crowded people wanted something before they go to their job. Buttercup and I walked through two big double door to the kitchen the smelled of different kinds of food hit my nose.

Him came out of his office and said, "Now girls I want you to do a good job today customers are coming today and they hungry so feed them fast and Buttercup be nice or else." Buttercup rolled her eyes and put her nametag on and her hat I did the same. The hat was actually a bow that is like Blossom's we said okay and went outside to do our job.

"Come on hurry up the quicker you order I can get out of here!" Buttercup yelled.

"Okay calm down I wanted burger with no pickles, extra cheese, mayo, and with a side of fries", Buttercup wrote that down fast and went back in the kitchen and prepared the food. She came back in with the food and threw it on the table some of the food landed on the man. The man looked at his burger and said, "This is not right! Where is my freaking mayo?" Buttercup was upset and said "Excuse me I put mayo on that burger!" Then she punch him he went up through the roof.

"Don't come back without a tip!" She yelled, Bubbles came up next to her and touched her arm.

"What is wrong with you? Do you want us to get fired?" Bubbles said her face red hoping not to get in trouble.

"No but that customer was being a jerk" Buttercup said.

"So what kill him with kindness!" Bubbles yelled.

"Buttercup and Bubbles you are fired!" Him yelled.

"But…Him we sorry please do not fire us how are we going to pay rent?"

"I don't know but I want you now!" Him said while kicking us out we was on the ground with dirt on our face. We get up and dusted our self.

"Great Bubbles now what we going to do?" Buttercup asked. "I have no idea" Just as I said that my cheap pre-paid phone rang it was Mojo Jojo.

"Yes Mojo" I said answered the phone.

"You have to move!" Mojo yelled though the phone.

"Bu…But Mojo that is not fair I promise I will pay rent" I said.

"Too late your stuff is outside already Mojo Jojo is out have a horrible day next time you learn to pay your rent on time you stupid puff." He said while hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked I hung up my phone and put it in my purse. "Well we just get put out we homeless." I said while crying, "What that cannot be? I thought we had more time." Buttercup said trying hot to cry. That is when I got an idea we have to go to Blossom for help.

"Buttercup we can go to Blossom" I said to my sister.

"What? No way am I going to go to that loser! She yelled "then you leave me no choice but to drag you there." "Whatever" she said. I took her by the leg and flew to Blossom's office.

_Blossom's office_

"Hello please hold, yes my book is out in stores" Blossom said she was wearing a hot pink strapless dress that goes to her knees, she had on white flats her hair was up with a tiny red bow holding it up. Bubbles and Buttercup came in through the window.

"Oh look who here," Blossom said

"Blossom we need help" I said

"Why should I help you Bubbles?"

"Well because we your darn sisters!" Buttercup yelled, Blossom laughed.

"Well I can help you," she said "Really!" I asked. "Yes I have the perfect job for you." With that, we flew to where ever Blossom was taking us we landed at a diner. We walked in this is the place where we were fired I thought.

"But…Blossom we…" I started.

"Shh… this place is always crowed you should make a lot of money" she said Blossom is crazy I thought she walked out the diner smiling as if nothing had happened. I looked at Buttercup I bet she just as confused as I am Blossom fame went in her head.

"Well Buttercup we better get to work," I said while putting on my nametag she nodded and went in the kitchen.

_**Well this story is complete hope you like it Blossom mean isn't she? They back where they started well review leave a nice one please**_. _**Sorry for spelling mistakes and son't hate on Justin Bieber please.**_


End file.
